


3 times Cha Eun Jae tried to cross the line and 1 time she actually did it (sort of)

by xx_kaze_xx



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, Dr. Romantic 2, Romantic Doctor Teacher Kim 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: Doldam Hospital, EunWoo Couple - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_kaze_xx/pseuds/xx_kaze_xx
Summary: Cha Eun Jae was tired of Seo Woo Jin walking away after his multiple attempts of crossing the line.
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin, Seo Woo Jin/Cha Eun Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	3 times Cha Eun Jae tried to cross the line and 1 time she actually did it (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the week after Episode 14, as I was a bit frustrated with both of them still not crossing the line with just 2 episodes left

The first time was after the Hyun-Joon-sunbae-confrontation. Remember when she told him she was worried, and he told her he was going to toss and turn a few days thinking about that? Yeah, that time.

He should have seen that she was hesitating. He should have remembered that after he was almost being mowed down by the loan shark, she confronted him and he asked whether she liked him, she was calling him crazy then. He could have noticed that she didn’t say anything this time.

Well, what should she expect? Him and his darn line.

*****

The second time was when he asked her to join him for the torn diaphragm surgery. She was overflowing with emotions when he said he will carry her out on his back if she passes out again. She was so sure of her feelings when he said he will back her up if she messed up again.

But then, her mother (and her stupid brother) had ruined the evening for them.

The third time was of course the time when she told him not to go. When she offered herself to become his ally and reminded him that they had wanted to stay at Doldam forever, he should have been able to read between the lines. Lines! Ahhh, the irony.

But, nooooo! He had given up a bit faster this time!

*****

This time it should be her crossing the line!

This was what’s running in her mind when she tried to chase him down. 

She tried to look at the doctors’ lounge, staff lounge, the ORs, ER (and stopped by at the nurses’ station to ask Nurse Uhm where he is, and the nurse had asked why didn’t she tried calling his phone, like a normal person would), even their office (which she tried to avoid after punching Ho Jun’s sunbae, no, Ho Jun’s head so hard. Ahhh, good times). 

She was tempted to called his phone a few times to ask where he is, but she was afraid she might lose her courage if she heard his voice.

Maybe not today, she thought after taking a peek at Kim Sabu’s office (in case he was summoned by their superior) but still no Seo Woo Jin in sight. 

She was gathering her stuff on the desk in the doctors’ lounge when she noticed some movement at the loft. She mentally slapped her head for forgetting the loft and give herself a mental encouragement before climbing the stairs to the loft.

And there he was.

At least he’s sleeping on a proper bed this time, not on the sofa. Eun Jae stared at his peaceful looking face and contemplated whether to try drawing on his face again (well, she failed the first time, didn’t she?) or wake him up. She decided that waking him up is not an option; considering that he was practically living in the hospital these few days.

Marker pen it is, she decided when she turned away to go back downstairs to get her pen.

So when her left wrist was suddenly being tugged down, Eun Jae let out a shout of surprise and she landed hard on the bed just beside Woo Jin (who still had his eyes closed during this whole manoeuvre).

“Hey, that hurts,” she said while trying to wriggle her wrist from his hold. She tried prying his fingers using her other hand, but his other hand came up to snatch her right hand instead.

Using his hold on both of her hands, he pulled her down and she ended up lying on her side facing him. 

“I just said this a few seconds ago, and I’m not fond of repeating myself,” she started. “Hey, that hurts.” She watched in amazement at the corner of this lips forming a smirk before lifting her eyes to his now-half-opened drowsy eyes.

“You were thinking of doodling my face again, didn’t you?” his voice was a bit hoarse with sleep, and she told herself that it does not affect her increasing heart rate in any way.

“N-no, I didn’t. P-pen, I don’t have my pen with me. See?” she showed her right hand to make a point, but her stammer gave it away. He chuckled when he saw her breaking eye contact.

“This is extremely cosy,” her tone suggested otherwise, “but hello? Freedom over here, please?” she shook both hands at him, but he just ignored her. Instead, he just stared into her eyes without saying anything. 

It unnerved her when he does that. It was like he was trying to dig her deepest secret. She squirmed and tried wriggled her hands again but his hold is too strong for her so instead of wasting energy, she just let it be.

Pick your fight, Cha Eun Jae.

Seo Woo Jin noticed her surrender and hide his smile.

“Remember when we were still in university?” he said breaking the silent. “We both were late to class but the professor only deducted my marks because you cheated by entering so swiftly while he was checking my name?”

Cha Eun Jae grinned sheepishly at the memory. “It’s way past due, but thanks and sorry for that,”

Seo Woo Jin smiled at the memory. “You had bothered me since then,”

Her smile died at the remark and Woo Jin noticed it immediately. She lowered her gaze to their hands. His hold on her hands had loosened but she didn’t try to free them.

She can feel that Seo Woo Jin was about to back away again, so she gathered her courage before he tried to leave.

“Remember the day when you cut open the cadaver, I threw up on your lab coat and you carried me out?” her voice was low, but it was enough to get his attention back. “I was so thankful and sorry for you at that time as well,” she said with a small smile on her lips. She lifted her eyes to see him watching her intensely.

“But then you went ahead and said nonsense things li-like a way to re-reset it,”

“You’re stammering,”

“Shut up,” she took a deep breath before continuing “We sort of drifted apart after that, don’t you think?”

“You slapped me, remember? I thought your hand spoke loud and clear that time,”

“That’s because you said it like it meant nothing to you!” she was surprised at her own voice, sounding like it was on the verge of breaking. She was looking everywhere but his face when she said next, “I thought it meant something,” 

There was a long silent after that.

“Remember when you lent me your notes?” Woo Jin said, breaking the silence. “There was a small paper inside it. The pros and cons of leaving med school,”  
Eun Jae gaped at him. He wanted to laugh at her reaction. “I was hoping to fulfilled most of your pros list, especially the last one, without actually having you to drop out.”

Cha Eun Jae blushed bright red at that revelation, and Woo Jin thought she never looked cuter. 

“Remember our torn diaphragm surgery?” she said after getting her face under control. “When you said you are going to back me up if I get a panic attack, run out after vomiting or pass out?” Woo Jin raised his eyebrows as a sign for her to go on. She took another deep breath. “I had wanted to kiss you then,” It was Woo Jin’s turn to blush and she wanted to touch his reddening ear so bad that her fingers itched.

“Remember when you said you are going to toss and turn for a few days after I said I was worried about you?” she continued on when Seo Woo Jin just stared at her. “I was happy then. I thought it was just me losing a few nights of sleep,” she took a shaky breath, then another for safety measure to calm her racing heart, “but you went ahead and say things like crossing line.”

“Remember when I asked you not to go to another hospital? And that damn line was brought up once again?” she was on fire. She could be ranting a thousand words a minute and Woo Jin looks like he would just swallow what she said next. “I mean, what line are you talking about anyway? I offered myself to you, and you still don’t get it?” she glared at his dumbfounded face.

She let out a heavy sigh when she saw his widening eyes. “You’re so frustrating. You would think a brilliant doctor would notice when a girl whom he thought was rejecting him, still follows him around meddling in his business. Did you think I would do it for just anybody? I had a crush on Mun Jung sunbae for years and you didn’t see me meddling in his business, do you? Dr Do In Beom was right. You’re good with your hands but so bad with your eyes.”

“Are you done?”

“What?”

“I said, are you done?”

“Not quite. Remember whe-,” her rant was cut short when he suddenly slammed his lips onto hers and that shut her up effectively. One of his hand snaked around her waist to pull her closer, and the other was already at the back of her head.

Eun Jae was at lost, but not for long. She had wanted this to happen, didn’t she? That was why she chased him around tonight.

With a resolve, she closed her eyes and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She can feel his smile against her lips, and at the same time her hand clutched at his scrub.

She was pouring her feelings for him in that kiss, wanted to make him understand, clearly, that the feeling is mutual. He seemed to understand it perfectly now, as he tightened his hold on her waist.

When they finally broke apart, opening their eyes slowly, she can see that he was pouring his feeling in that kiss too. It was overflowing in his eyes. 

It was then that his phone beeps. 

He let out a silent curse and let go of Eun Jae reluctantly. He was straightening his scrub and his hair while standing by the bed when he noticed that Eun Jae did the same with her scrub and hair while sitting with her legs crossed on the bed. The sight and the situation make him chuckle unexpectedly. Eun Jae raised her eyebrows at him while tying her hair.

“We looked like we just got caught doing something...inappropriate,” he was already running away so he missed the pillow that Eun Jae threw at him. He was about to turn the knob when Eun Jae called his name.

“Hope you have a great evening,” she said after popping her head over the railing. She raised her two fist and said “Fighting” before disappearing. He could hear the dull thump when she landed on the bed, and her voice being muffled by the pillow. He wished he could see her embarrassed face from where he was standing, but hearing her berating herself for her unexpected action – although muffled, was enough.

He was grinning from ear to ear when he exited the doctors’ lounge.

******

When Eun Jae opened her eyes a few hours later, the first thing that she saw was Seo Woo Jin, lying on his side with his elbow propped up, his head on his hand, watching her sleep.

And the first thing that he said was: “Tell me about this crush you had on Bae Mun Jung sunbaenim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the grammar mistakes..


End file.
